The present invention generally relates to beam profiler systems and more particularly to systems and methods for focusing and geometrically calibrating a beam profiler.
A UV light beam profiler is a metrological imaging tool for determination of geometrical parameters of a beam profile, such as, size, position, uniformity, shape, and others. It may be used in military, medical, and commercial applications where precise control of UV light beam parameters is desired. Like other metrological devices, the beam profiler should be calibrated every time after assembly, repair (e.g., component replacement or the like), alignment, realignment, and for verification sake. This calibration requirement may be costly, time intensive, or not readily possible if the beam profiler cannot be easily removed from the field or an integrated system. Additionally, for some beam profilers to work properly, the beam profiler should be focused properly.